Pickle
Pickle, labeled The Idiot, is male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He is on Team Chickenleg. He didn't return for Inanimate Insanity II. Personality Pickle is a laid-back contestant who has a sweet heart, but an idiotic mind. Pickle has showed to care for others, and try his best at challenges, however, his foolishness has gotten in the way numerous times, to the point that he actually places an eye patch over his left eye, when he was hit by a lemon on his right eye. He is close friends with Taco, and was one of the few contestants who respected her, but this changed in the finale, and he apparently misses her, as shown in Everything's A-OJ. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Pickle. Voice Actors *Derek Napolitano (UK/US) *Giulia (Italy) Trivia *In Season 2, Pickle's outlines went missing. **It is unknown if he had a new body design or edited by the creators. * Pickle originally had no arms in the The Stupid Trailer, but appears with them in Inanimate Insanity. *Pickle holds the record for the most immunity challenge wins, with 6 (including team wins.) *Pickle was the only contestant who has ever been shown eating a cookie until OJ did in Episode 18, however, it was revealed to be poisoned, and so, not even a true cookie at all. *Pickle has said "Okay, let's do this!" in Episodes 4, 6, 7, and 10. *Pickle has been the most injured contestant, including his damaged eye, and being ripped in half. *Pickle is the only person to resort to cannibalism, as he ate a cucumber in Sugar Rush. *Pickle is actually a cucumber, revealed by his voice actor, Derek (TheOfficialPickle). *Pickle has been revealed that fake voters were trying to kick him off but never been eliminated on that episode due to it. *Although Pickle got a new body asset, his old one is still used by Adam. *Pickle is confirmed to never compete in Inanimate Insanity II in the description of Inanimate Battle 2. *Pickle is one of the two contestants who swore, the other is Balloon, if not counting one of the trees who appeared in A Lemony Lesson. Gallery |-| Overall= NB Pickel.png Pickleidle.png Paco2017Pose.png Pickleidlenew.png PickleCastIdle.png PicklePOSE.png PickleCreation.png Pickle_2.png Pickle_3.png Pickle_4.png Pickle_5.png Pickle Ep16.png Pickle 7.png Pickle 6.png Pickle Error.PNG Pickle or maybe Cucumber.png Apple_and_Pickle.png ArmlessPickle.png PickleBody.png|Pickle's asset. |-| Inanimate Insanity= Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.22.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 12.23.01 PM.png CC.png Ep2_Pickle_and_Balloon.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 7.09.30 PM.png|Pickle launching balloon PickleandTaco.png Screen shot 2012- 01-16 at 10.52.55 AM.png Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 10.53.12 AM.png|Pickle collects some candy Screen_shot_2012-01-16_at_10.53.56_AM.png PicklePoisoned.png PickleLiberty.png|Pickle with the Statue of Liberty PickleTacoUnderwaterPirates.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.07.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.56 PM.png OJandPickle.png Penultimate_Poll_Pickle_eliminated.png|Pickle is eliminated Pickle_tries.png Penultimate_Poll_Apology.png Logo.png Penultimate_Poll_Bottom_2.png Penultimate_Poll_Pickle_eliminated.png II4New.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Easter_Egg_5.3.JPG|Pickle on the MeLife Recovery Center. Pickle n Knife.png|Pickle with Knife in episode 7. Knife and pickle playing videogames.PNG|Pickle with Knife in episode 1. Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Derek Napolitano Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hotel OJ